


Euphoric Feeling (When I’m With You)

by dopefleur



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, and they were ROOMMATES., brief mentions of the other lupins and patos, softdom!keiichirou, sub!kairi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopefleur/pseuds/dopefleur
Summary: Keiichirou loves his boyfriend, Kairi, dearly. Kairi loves pestering his boyfriend to get all of his attention. But when the latter isn't feeling like himself lately, Keiichirou is going to change the script to put everything back in place.Takes place following the finale (episode #51).





	Euphoric Feeling (When I’m With You)

Keiichirou sighed.

Today was Saturday, one of the days in which he was on vacation; not having to yell at Sakuya for screwing up once more, not having to feel himself get hotter and hotter as he got increasingly angry, and not having to worry about arresting someone who was breaking the law. Tsukasa would have definitely been proud at the fact that he was less enraged lately. As much as he loved his job as a police officer, he surely loved resting more than working. Keiichirou was at home, inside his apartment, with his legs resting upon the coffee table positioned in front of him, mellow. There was nothing, _absolutely nothing_ that could have ruined such a perfect moment.

That is...until Kairi Yano came along.

Kairi and Keiichirou had already established their relationship shortly after they had defeated the Ganglers, and following Dogranio's arrest. To be frank, no one was shocked. When the two both piled up the courage to declare their love for each other, both the Lupinrangers and Patorangers had no major reaction, other than _'Congratulations!'_  Now, Keiichirou was aware of the fact that Kairi, Touma, and Umika were the faces behind the masks of the Lupinrangers, and earlier on, they did bicker a lot more than prior to the actual identity reveal. At this point, however, Kairi and Keiichirou seldom argued. They managed to put aside their differences and just wanted to love each other deeply.

That didn't stop Kairi from annoying the hell out of his lover, though.

"Kei-chan~~I'm back." Kairi declared, as he stepped inside the apartment and slid off his shoes. In both hands, were groceries that he purchased from the nearby store. Since Kairi insisted on letting Keiichirou rest, he did most of the heavy listing for the day.

"Welcome back, Kairi." Keiichirou acknowledged him coming in, but made no effort to get up from the sofa and shower him affection. It wasn't his thing, but Kairi had no problem with it at all.

"Hey, how come you haven't moved from that couch ever since I left?"

"It's super comfortable. Did you _really_ think I would have moved?"

"Knowing how passionate you are about certain things, I had a small sense of hope. Now, do me a favor, and help me with these groceries?"

"Sure thing." Keiichirou turned off the television, and got up slightly, stretching his arms out before making his way towards the kitchen. He observed Kairi, who was beginning to take out the smaller objects from the bags to put inside the refrigerator. Keichiirou had been standing there for a few seconds but Kairi snapped his fingers in front of him, gaining his attention. He was able to comply to what Kairi asked earlier, taking out groceries and transferring them inside of the fridge. It took about 10 minutes for the two to finish, before they collectively made their way to the couch.

"Is this what you've been doing all day without me? Watching TV?"

"Pretty much. I needed it after this long week. I was exhausted, Kairi."

Sliding next to Keiichirou, Kairi rested his head atop of his boyfriend's shoulder. He let out a longing sigh.

"I get it. I mean...it was hard when we were fighting each other. It was hard without Shouri here. But he's back, so I feel better, but I have this weird feeling."

"Weird feeling? What _weird_ feeling?"

"The feeling that something else isn't right. I want to stop worrying, but the thought is still replaying in my head."

Keiichirou took Kairi's hand and rubbed his palm with his own thumb. He placed a chaste kiss on top of Kairi's head, and shifted a bit to place both of his hands on the younger male's cheeks. Keiichirou looked down at him with a loving look in his eyes. They stayed like this for a good four minutes— _no, maybe even longer—_ no movement, no talking, just pure silence. All it took was a slight gulp from Kairi, because right then, Keiichirou leaned into him, and placed a deep and longing kiss on the latter's lips. Kairi leaned backwards, with his head resting upon the arm of their couch. He pulled away, with Keiichirou on top of him in one blink, and his lips on Kairi's neck in the next.

"Kairi. You seriously need to forget about that. Let me help you."

Keiichirou took no time at Kairi's neck, leaving soft kisses, some are long, and some are tingling. Keiichirou attempts to use his teeth to softly bite at Kairi's neck, and succeeded in leaving a medium-sized mark on there. He held on tight to Kairi, with both of his hands on the latter's arms, and pulled away momentarily to say something.

"Do you want to have sex now?"

Huh. That was blunt. Slightly expected, but still too blunt.

"Come again?"

"Kairi, do you want to have sex with me? Now?"

Kairi could not really say anything at that point. Of course, he knew his boyfriend was a seriously straightfoward man. For sex, however, Keiichirou was even more blunt under the sheets.

"Yes, Keiichirou. I do want you to fuck me. Right here."

"Kairi..." Keiichirou breathed, holding the latter's face as he studied the dark eyes that were regarding him silently. As at ease as he felt, it still felt like it was his first time with him all over again. Keiichirou's hands settled on his partner's waist, squeezing slightly as he smiled and closed the gap between them. His heart in his chest felt like waves crashing against a cliff face, his fingers moving to thread through Kairi's hair as his eyes slipped shut and his lips moved to mould against him.

The officer parted his lips slightly, exhaling as he smiled and tilted his head. A hand left Kairi's waist and ran up his back, settling between his shoulders and pulling him closer. They parted briefly, studying each other's reaction for a few seconds before Kairi leaned forward and started peppering the elder's jaw and neck with light kisses, humming as he heard his small gasps and soft moans. With a gentle tug on his hair, Keiichirou bought Kairi's lips back to his own, letting out another soft moan as he felt the younger's tongue against his. It was slow when Kairi's hands slipped under Keiichirou's shirt and his fingers kneaded the firm muscles of his back, the elder responded by trailing one of his hands down the younger's chest, pressing fingertips against his toned yet soft torso.

When they parted this time, there was more panting than last time. Keiichirou's body was trembling slightly with the slow pace, but he was all too eager to continue exploring Kairi's body with light touches, rather than rushing. It seemed that the younger male had felt the same way, as he drew him closer and nibbled on Keiichirou's ear lobe, sending shivers down the other's spine as hot air washed over the shell of his ear.

"Kairi..." Keiichirou breathed, fingertips tracing his shoulder blade, as Kairi buried his face in Keiichirou's neck. "You're so beautiful...I'm really envious."

"Shut up." Kairi mumbled, half-heartedly. "You're the better one. Everyone always says so."

Keiichirou hummed, pulling back and tugging on the hem of Kairi's shirt. "I disagree with that. I'll show you why."

As self-conscious as he felt, Kairi let Keiichirou take off his shirt, immediately grabbing onto Keiichirou's shoulders to steady himself in his lap again. The younger's lips were on his collarbone within seconds, a hand braced on his back so he could lean back without tumbling off his lap. A gentle swipe of his tongue bought another soft moan from Keiichirou, his fingers digging into Kairi's shoulders as he arched his back.

"You're ticklish here, aren't you, Kairi?" Keiichirou coyly remarked, grazing his teeth on the protruding bone. "Or does the idea of me leaving a mark right there make you horny?"

The blush on Keiichirou's cheek was evidence of his pure desire. "Keiichirou...I—"

The elder male hummed softly, returning to brushing his lips against Kairi's. "I won't do that to you, not tonight," he assured the other. "But when we do..." He moved to nibble on the other's ear lobe again. "...you're going to feel me everywhere."

The suggestion made Kairi whimper softly, fisting his hand in Keiichirou's shirt, tugging him back to look him in the eyes.

"You want me to top?" Keiichirou blurted out, a burning feeling had already started pooling in his body, and the mental image of Kairi under him had sent his mind to the gutter.

"Yes, please." Kairi nodded, leaning in closer. "I want to feel you inside me, Kei-chan."

"Do me a favor; don't call me Kei-chan. At least...not right now."

Kairi paused. "But, Kei-chan—"

"Did I stutter, Kairi?"

"Fine. _Keiichirou_."

Lips on his neck surprised Kairi once more, as Keiichirou's teeth grazed the pulse point and a low moan rumbled from Kairi's throat, as he leaned back and supported his weight on his hand, tangling his free fingers in Keiichirou's glossy hair to encourage him further. The power shift between them was a delicate one, like the tides of the ocean on a beach coming and going with each phase of the moon. Kairi preferred it this way, it made things interesting, and almost unpredictable. Kairi's hand tugged on his shirt, silently demanding he took it off, and Keiichirou complied to the other's wishes, the heat radiating from both of them was starting to hang in the air, the room feeling warm and full, teetering on the edge of stuffy.

Kairi's eyes roved over the elder's toned muscles and impressive build, immediately snapping himself from his thoughts and pushing himself to lie down. The officer let out a surprised noise, muffled by lips on his as his wrists were held either side of his head. He couldn't help but smirk into the rougher kiss, teasingly rocking his hips up and being granted with a low growl from the other. He liked this side of Keiichirou. He wanted more.

"I didn't realize you were so dominant, Keiichrou." He remarked when they parted with heavy pants escaping, not daring to move his wrists when Keiichirou let go of them to trail fingertips over his chest.

Keiichirou tilted his head slightly, a small smirk on his lips as he rolled one of Kairi's nipples in between his finger and thumb. the other's breathing hitched slightly, a whimper escaping the younger's lips as his eyelids fluttered.

"Me, dominant?" Keiichirou murmured, skimming his other hand down towards the waistband of Kairi's pants. "You're the one who just asked me to top tonight."

"I know that." Kairi breathed, watching through half-lidded eyes as Keiichirou shifted to sit on his thighs. "I just...I didn't expect you to be so...so enthusiastic."

Keiichirou snorted, moving his fingers to the other nipple as his free hand traced the bulge in Kairi's pants. "You learn something new every day, don't you?"

For a few moments, Keiichirou didn't do anything, other than tease the bulge, watching Kairi's composure failing...slowly. His mind was whirling with many thoughts about how he didn't really know what he was doing, but it felt natural enough to trust whatever instincts he had on the matter. After locking eyes with Kairi, and sharing a heated glance, Kairi leaned down and started mouthing at the warm fabric, eliciting a loud gasp from the other.

"KEIICHIROU—" Kairi started, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. "—oh fuck. Please!"

Slow, deliberate movements from the elder's lips already had Kairi's thighs trembling when Keiichirou bought both his hands to the belt and started unfastening it. The younger's arms were shaking as he fought the urge to intervene and 'help' but he was more than okay with being completely at his lover's mercy. Seeing this other side to his boyfriend was thrilling, and filling his mind with all sorts of dirty fantasies.

He complied when Keiichirou started tugging on his pants to get them off along with his boxers, lifting his hips and resettling as Keiichirou glanced up again with a more predatory expression. Kairi felt slightly vulnerable, as his member was already leaking precum just from Keiichirou mouthing at it through two layers of clothing.

Now that Keiichirou was in this situation, his nerves were fading quickly, overcome with the want and need to be close to Kairi, to explore every part of him and break through his own self-consciousness. He eyed Kairi's glistening member, wondering if it would even fit in his mouth, he wondered how it tasted, he wondered what kind of noises Kairi would for him.

"W-Why are you staring at my dick like that?" Kairi murmured, since he had been jamming one of his knuckles into his mouth to stop himself biting on his lip as Keiichirou simply watched his cock twitch at the attention it was getting.

"I'm just admiring how big your dick is." Keiichirou replied, almost breaking his composure as he gave the head a teasing lick. Kairi whined around his knuckle, clenching the sheets with his other hand as the elder's tongue lapped at the slit that was leaking more precum. His fingers tenderly wrapped around the base and he slowly started to stroke him, his lips framing around the head as dark eyes held his gaze.

"K-Keiichirou!" Kairi's body already felt too tense, like he was a rubber band being stretched beyond his boundaries. He almost felt ashamed at how quickly he had reached this point, but in all honesty, he had no chance as soon as Keiichirou's demeanor changed.

The elder male slowed his hand movements, focusing on taking more of Kairi in his mouth and the blow job. Keiichirou's own pants were starting to feel far too tight but he couldn't bring himself away from pulling more sounds from Kairi. Every time he took a little more in his mouth, Kairi would whine or moan loudly, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and his thighs trembling. He took to lightly kneading his fingertips against Kairi's inner thigh, trying to ease some of the tension as he let his eyes slip shut.

He moaned softly as he gradually took Kairi as deep as he could without choking, pulling off slowly with a pop, a line of precum and saliva keeping them connected. He smirked slightly as he took in Kairi's needy expression, having the police officer at his mercy felt strange, but it was a good kind of strange.

"You seem pretty close, Kairi..." He hummed, loosely wrapping a hand around the younger's now spit-covered member and slowly began to stroke him.

"I am..." Kairi huffed desperately. "Please, Keiichirou..."

"You still want to feel me though," Keiichirou replied, taking his hand away and admiring how sticky it was. "And I _really_ want to fuck you."

Kairi groaned in frustration, the loss of contact and the bluntness of Keiichirou's words making him want to scream. "Yes, yes please!"

Keiichirou caged Kairi against the bed, leaning down and kissing him slowly, letting his tongue slide across the younger's lips and taste himself on them. A needy whimper passed between them as Keiichirou pulled back.

"Where is the lube again?" He asked, gaze fixed on Kairi's flustered face, cheeks rosy and eyes glazed over as he gestured to the nearby table. Keiichirou's clean hand ventured in and found the bottle along with a foil packet. "And just how have you waited for me to top you again?" He remarked, a whiff of humor present in his voice.

"...A while." Kairi sighed, letting out a small chuckle before Keiichirou settled between his legs again. His gaze was unwavering as Keiichirou quickly undid his belt, then paused a second and raised his eyebrow. "Eh?"

Putting his hands on both sides of Kairi's chest, Keiichirou rocked his hips down against the other's. Kairi let out a gasp as he felt his member slide against the zipper of the elder's pants. It shouldn't have felt good, all things considered, but his back arched as the action was repeated over and over again, as whimpers and pleads to stop escaped; this was driving Kairi crazy.

"But Kairi, you always tease me." Keiichirou replied lowly, nibbling on Kairi's neck. He felt the other shudder and whine slightly, tossing his head from side to side as words failed to leave him.

Sensing that teasing him for much longer would end things prematurely, Keiichirou pulled back again and resumed taking off his clothes. Kairi watched with a heaving chest, his body was trembling as he watched Keiichirou's own dick being revealed to him; he had been holding back himself for a while, as it seemed: his precum dribbled down the shaft.

"You're staring intently. You like this view?" Keiichirou challenged, giving himself a few strokes as he resettled between Kairi's legs.

Kairi nodded, watching silently as Keiichirou tore the condom's foil packet open and rolled on the rubber. The lube bottle was practically full, but both knew it would most likely be empty when the night was over. Keiichirou poured some onto his fingers, seeming confident despite the fact that it was a long time since he topped - Kairi knew this for a fact, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind for the rest of the evening.

"Ready?" Kairi breathed, rubbing his fingertips against Kairi's opening.

"G-Go slowly. Please," the younger replied, still feeling tense, but he knew that relaxing was a must - at least, with what they were attempting.

Keiichirou nodded, spending a few moments just rubbing the tight ring of muscle, kissing Kairi's inner thigh and loosely teasing the base of his member, attempting to try and help him relax. After a while, he gently pushed a fingertip inside, watching Kairi's flustered face for any sign of pain. The latter gritted his teeth slightly, feeling the odd sensation, but not wanting Keiichirou to stop. Shallow thrusts helped Kairi relax and get used to the feeling, and soon, Keiichirou's entire finger was pressing into the younger.

"A-Ah!" Kairi breathed, letting his head fall back on the couch.

"You good?" Keiichirou asked, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his knee. "I'm not hurting you?"

"Pfft. I took ass kickings from the Ganglers. Of course, it doesn't hurt. It's just...weird. Feeling that again. Feeling you again." Kairi sighed, a light chuckle bubbling from his throat.

Keiichirou rubbed his second fingertip against the first, easing them both into Kairi, and gaining a satisfied moan. Kairi's cock twitched with each thrust, spilling a little more precum each time both fingers were fully pressed into him. Keiichirou found himself watching that more than Kairi's own facial expressions.

"K-Keiichirou, please...I-I'm!" Kairi gasped as Keiichirou began curling his fingers inside him.

"Just one more thrust, Kairi. Then, I'll let you feel me." Keiichirou murmured, pausing to clumsily slick up a third finger before pressing it in. Kairi's back arched again, a loud moan leaving him as he pressed back on the elder male’s fingers, rolling his hips to meet the deep thrusts. It was tight with three fingers, but Keiichirou just kept thinking how good it would feel around his member, soon enough, he was starting to lose himself in the thought.

He abruptly pulled his fingers out with a loud _squelch_ , Kairi's disappointed whimper soon followed, as his pleading eyes met Keiichirou's own. After pouring a decent amount of lube on his member, Keiichirou rubbed the head against Kairi's prepared entrance, bracing himself on one hand as he slowly pressed in.

"Oh, shit - Keiichirou!" Kairi exclaimed, melting into a moan as Keiichirou paused abruptly, letting him get used to the once foreign sensation. It was so hot inside Kairi's tight hole, he could already feel his body clenching around his member as he edged a little deeper.

"Talk to me, Kairi," Keiichirou demanded.

"More! Give me more!" Kairi replied immediately, finally moving his hands to grip onto the elder's shoulders, and wrapped his legs around Keiichirou's waist as he pressed further in and then pulled out. The repetition of the shallow thrusting had them both moaning endlessly, Kairi's breathing stopping and starting again, as the elder pressed deeper and deeper, until he bottomed out.

Stilling as soon as he was all the way in, Keiichirou leaned down and stole Kairi's lips in a slow, messy kiss. He rocked slightly and swallowed Kairi's whimpers, breaking away from the kiss to mouth at Kairi's neck and bite playfully. The younger thief's fingers clawed at Keiichirou's shoulders, pleading for him to move more, as Keiichirou sucked on the bite mark he previously left on his neck.

"P-Please, Keiichirou...I can't..." Kairi babbled. "Please."

The officer growled slightly, a hand coming up to press against Kairi's throat. It wasn't enough to cut off his breathing, but the weight of his hand made the other's eyes widen.

"...You're good with this?" Keiichirou asked quietly, stilling again.

"Yes."

Keiichirou pulled away, keeping his hand on Kairi's neck, just lightly pressing against his throat, as he started rolling his hips into the latter. The sweat was beginning to collect between his shoulder blades, and he was losing himself in the tight heat of Kairi's hole. The image of Kairi being underneath him naked, and with his legs spread, member red and dripping with precum as the elder fucked him would remain burned into his mind.

"C-Close! I'm so close!" Kairi choked out, eyes squeezed shut and frantically gasping as his chest heaved. Keiichirou snapped his hips up as his fingers twitched around Kairi's throat, his free hand had been on Kairi's thigh, pulling him closer with each thrust but now it wrapped around his cock and stroked it roughly. "K-Keiichirou—"

Keiichirou's pace was becoming sloppy and erratic, his own mind becoming fuzzy as his own orgasm began overwhelming him. He tore his hand away from Kairi's throat and focused solely on his thrusting and his hand on Kairi's cock. The tightness was too much, and his hips stuttered as he felt Kairi's entire body clench up, and then release. Kairi himself let out a high pitched moan as he finally came, thick ribbons coating his stomach, thighs, and even reaching Keiichirou's cheek.

"F-Fuck!" Keiichirou cussed under his breath as his body gave up, swelling inside Kairi, as the rubber of the condom caught his seed. His arms trembled as they took the brunt of his weight, saving him from face-planting into Kairi's stomach.

The heavy air hung in silence. Kairi whimpered through his pants as he realized that Keiichirou was still inside him, the other grunting slightly as he slowly pulled out. Sweat and semen covered both of them, prompting Keiichirou to shakily stand up and go in search of a wash-cloth, as well as a bin.

Kairi laid there, his own body humming in the haze of his pleasure. He smiled slightly, even if he felt achy. When Keiichirou finally returned, he was more conscious and able to talk completely. He let the other wipe him down, hissing slightly at his sore thighs and even more at his ass. Keiichirou's cheeks were a deep shade of red, but he smiled when their gazes met. When they were cleaned up, Kairi tugged Keiichirou into his arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck and sighing.

"What...what are you doing?" Keiichirou asked quietly. "Don't you want to put some clothes on?"

Kairi hummed. "Not really. I just want to feel you close to me."

Kairi chuckled slightly, running his fingers over the arm that Keiichirou had flung over him. "Touma is gonna freak the fuck out tomorrow when he sees me."

"Just make something up," Keiichirou said, as he lazily kissed the back of his partner's neck. "Although, I think the mark right there will give it away."

"Ah. Well, he'll just have to suck it up."

There was a pause, Keiichirou thought that Kairi fell asleep, and was starting to feel himself drifting off too when Kairi spoke again.

"Hey, Kei-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"...I love you." He whispered. "Just in case that wasn't obvious enough."

Keiichirou lightly jabbed him in the ribs, getting a muffled snort from the other. "I love you too, dummy. Get some rest."


End file.
